


Late Night Acquintance

by FictionalxReader



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Human King Dice, Oral Sex, Shapeshifting, Smut, Vaginal Sex, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalxReader/pseuds/FictionalxReader
Summary: You are a waitress at the Devil's Casino, lost your soul to the devil's games, but maybe a certain man will make it seem like a win?(In which you stay late with the boss helping him with the Casino finances and it leads to the nasty)





	Late Night Acquintance

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about Dice, wasn't sure if I wanted smut or fluff so I wrote them both in here, probably OoC but let's hope not, he pretends to be an Ice man but it's an actual sweetheart.
> 
> \- [Y/N]: Your name  
> \- [N/C]: Nipple color (it will make sense later)

The devil’s casino, certainly not the most appealing name for a workplace and much less one you would pick to work on, but once again it wasn’t really much of a choice to stay here, you didn’t even think a place like this would exist, the inkwell isles in general were a place totally taken out from a 30’s cartoon, but how did you end up here? First words the devil himself told you that _‘only truly desperate souls and those who have abandoned all hope’_ could find their way into his domain, humans being the most unlikely of all creatures to stumble upon here, being one of the reasons he wanted to keep you as a pet, was this hell? Probably, you didn’t even remember what you exactly bet in the first place, you just wanted to erase that sadistic grin from his smug face but you should have known you never should make a deal with the devil.

it was as if your time had been stopped, all days or better said nights felt like a loop, you didn’t even know how much time you’ve trapped in here, serving on the floors wasn’t really hard, being a waitress to you came naturally thanks to that part time job you had at your home town, it was the people you worked with (if they could be called people) that made it an insufferable hell, they were ok with the other workforce but you were the special one they picked on, simply because they didn’t want anyone new on their ‘house’, one of your coworkers had explained you on your first week how the hierarchy in this place worked: there were the ‘ _regular’_ employees, those that were here simply for the pay of the pure solely job of the casino, they were allowed to come and go of the place according to their shifts, living on their normal lives on the inkwell isles, and then there were ‘ _The House_ ’ employees, those that could never ever under any circumstance leave the building, their lives were bound to it and to the devil, when you knew this it came to mind the parchment you had unwillingly signed with your own blood. It was them that made your life miserable in here, some nights they put so much pressure that by the end of the shift and back to your headquarters on the lower stories of the casino you cried yourself to sleep from the incredible amount of stress, it was torture.

But yet again another night of work had come to an end and just like always, you saw all the regulars leave the place, one by one crossing those bright red and gold framed doors, while you piled up the chairs and pushed back the tables to clean the floor from alcohol and other fluids from questionable origin, swiping side to side the mop while you could see by the corner of your eye the tipsy troop finishing putting on the shelves the glasses to rest for the day until witching hour was near to receive the patrons.

 ** _“Don’t forget to close them doors before you go out for the day”_** a squeaky voice called from behind the counter at the bar, it was martini’s, a mute sigh escaped your mouth while feeling your shoulders fall unintentionally. You had to turn your head and meet her eyes for before nodding, she and the gentlemen proceeded to exit from behind there and headed to the depths of the casino, it was safe to say this wasn’t really the first time you had done this, actually since day one you’ve been the one to stay at the very last of the shift to make sure everything was in order, it was exhausting to say the least, but at this hour your brain was so drained that even complaining was out of the question.

The clicking sound of the lock in the door meant for you the bell that marked the end of another sinful night, you slid out the key from the hole and put it in your pocket, your feet were so sore that you decided to just take your heels off and walk barefoot over the expensive marble floor, the cool sensation felt so good it was a very much welcomed dose of endorphins, you started to head back to the maze like halls of the building, searching for one last destination before going to bed, Mr. King Dice’s Office, he was the one that by the end of the night should have all the keys to the casino, the master and copy ones that were given to the ‘ _House’_ ranks, honestly you knew you looked like absolute crap, all beaten up by today’s demands and with heels in hand, you weren’t exactly at your most presentable but he didn’t even paid attention to that either, he wasn’t as bad with you as the other employees, that probably because he’s your immediate superior that you barely caught glimpses at all during the night, he only attends the VIP sections where all the fat fish of the isles come to gather and have a hell of time, you have barely talked to the man other than ‘Yes boss’ and ‘right away boss’ he still remained a mystery to you and the fact of you being a human maybe didn’t appealed to him either, he was more of a cold kind of person and you thought that was ok.

 ** _“May I come in Boss?”_** you said after a few knocks on his golden engraved door, only to listen that distinctive ‘click’ that gave you permission to enter into his personal domain, his own space secluded from the devil’s territory, you breathed in some air before trespassing the unholy threshold of his office, head picking first cautiously as always sliding a little wider the door to let in your body, eyes peeled back like plates with your ever so coy expression you unconsciously made when in his presence. **_“Sorry to disturb, here’s my key to check out for the day”_** your eyes wandered the room for a little longer that they should have seeing all the purple velvet details on the furniture and the ceiling curtains until landing on his desk where he was sitting, not even looking at you but at the incredible amount of paperwork he seemed to be doing, he wasn’t like his always pamper and spotless self either, his lilac tail dress coat was off hanging on the back of his seat as well as his characteristic white gloves were off resting at his side next to his glass of bourbon you think by the sweet smell of it, his white dress shirt with unbuttoned collar was rolled up his elbows showing his milky white skin of his surprisingly chiseled forearms and revealing his delicate yet strong hands holding the papers, waist cot and loose bowtie were the only traces of his usual tidy self, it seemed that not just you had a rough day at work.

 ** _“Good to hear that doll”_** he put down the paper he was holding and looked up to you, his emerald gaze made your heart jump in surprise and you could tell he noticed by the soft chuckle and subsequent grin he showed, you walked closer to the desk and placed the key in front of him, glancing over the papers, you could see numbers and numbers going from top to bottom of the pages, it looked familiar, the format and all, that you got so caught up on remembering what they were about that deadass stared at them **_“See something of your interest darlin’?”_** he crooned clearly amused by your curiosity, you jolted and left out a nervous laugh.

 ** _“Sorry I didn’t mean to…”_** you looked back in his eyes again, gosh were they that sparkly before? Were they even that intense at all? A sudden wave of heat went through your body and you stumbled upon your words before finally saying something again **_“could these be accounting balances?”_** you bluntly asked while holding his gaze and felt relieved when he laid back on his chair and chuckled a little more.

 ** _“Yes they are, never thought you out of everyone in here would know about something like this”_** you felt a little dagger of indignation and your ego felt hurt for a moment until **_“I’m impressed darlin’”_** oh, that nickname didn’t sound like one at all right now, you felt your cheeks flush and right now you were evaluating the option of just run the fuck out from here, but this was the first real interaction you were having with the enigmatic King Dice, you hated to admit it but it was thrilling having his attention all to yourself.

 ** _“I… I used to study accountancy back in my town, so I know one or two things about this… so…”_** you started saying but caught yourself talking all so eager about it that cur yourself in midsentence **_“I could help… if you want…”_** you said looking at the piles of papers at his side, even the devil’s right hand man could need an extra pair from time to time, right?. A genuine expression of gratitude crossed his face as he nodded and gestured you to the little purple couch behind you, Jesus when did you get so close to his desk?

 ** _“Please have a seat”_** you nodded and put your heels on the floor next to the furniture before sitting down, letting a pleasing sound escape your mouth when you finally met some soft fabric to rest your body on, Dice in the meantime grabbed half of his pile of papers before heading your way.

He put them at your side and then took a seat himself before carefully starting to explain what you should be doing and what he needed, you were all ears and made sure to pay attention to his instructions carefully letting yourself wander a little from time to time looking at his movements, the details of his clothing and of course his die head, the way it moved subtly and how his eyes analyzed the papers in front of him, it was clear this man was all business on front and back and through.

 ** _“Got it all doll?”_** he finally said and you nodded **_“Swell”_** he crooned and from thin air with just a flick of his wrist made a pen appear, it was the same shade as his usual garments **_“then let’s get to work”_** he handed it over and you started your deed without a second thought, fatigue leaving your body right away.

Hours went by without both of you even noticing and by the time you had finished your part it was already noon.

 ** _“Here you go boss”_** you put the pile of papers back on his desk, you had made sure to check every calculation twice so there was no place for any error, that’s the least you could do since the finances of the casino were on the table, he smiled again with his usual smug expression and again your heart skip another beat **_“I should be going now, my shift is in a few hours so…”_** you excused yourself before grabbing your heels and right before leaving the room you heard him.

 ** _“You can take the day off, I’ll make sure the others cover your absence”_** you snapped your head back at him, an immense smile in your face.

 ** _“Thank you so much boss”_** you sounded way more excited than you would like to admit but seriously you hadn’t had a day off since you got here.

 ** _“Please…”_** he chuckled and batted his lashes in a very special kind of way **_“Call me Dice”_** his pearl white teeth showing and for a moment that reminded you of a wolf looking at his prey but that thought vanished as soon as it came up, you nodded and proceeded to head to your room for the rest of the day and night, all you wanted to do was take a warm bath and get into your bed, but that night many thoughts of those lean hands all over you never left your mind, thinking when was going to be the next time you could see him and be alone with him like today, you wonder if you should get closer or stay away from him but at this point you weren’t even sure that was an option, many things swirled around your head until they became nothing and you became nothing.

_***~*~*~*~*** _

After your day off, things started to go more fluidly at work, you didn’t know why but you felt renovated after that little time you spent with the Die headed man, you didn’t even payed that much attention anymore to the demands of your hellish coworkers, hell, you didn’t even care anymore, you caught yourself more than once looking through the crowd for that gleaming lilac suit or maybe looking to find those intense emerald eyes that had haunted your dreams since that night. Just thinking about being alone with him again made you drift away enough to even forget what you were doing, could you be infatuated? Probably, such a gentleman like him you guessed had that effect on people, sometimes you could swear you could feel yourself being watched by him and maybe just maybe hear that soft chuckle at the back of his throat, his smell of bourbon and old wood, everything, you were wondering if maybe he had put a spell on you or something.

You started to anticipate every end of the day more than usual, thinking that maybe just maybe he would be as busy as that night and he would need your help with so much paperwork and you could get to spend some hours admiring him from the other side of the room from under your lashes, watching his every move, and just as you have wanted it, it happened, you started to spend the early mornings with him, but from time to time you would make small talk, he would ask really basic information, nothing too invasive and you were so happy about it, but whenever you asked about him he would dodge the matter completely, of course he wouldn’t give away that easily, he was your boss after all, and those snake eyes hid clearly so many things you couldn’t know just yet, it was disappointing but not discouraging at all, his whole enigmatic aura remained intact while he could already read you like an open book.

Another day had come to an end and you were just finishing cleaning the counter top, already anticipating what today’s talk would be about, you put chairs and tables back in place and closed the big entrance door that looked now more welcoming than before; you basically hopped until you were in front of his office and knocked but before you could even speak that familiar ‘click’ was heard and you knew it wasn’t necessary anymore.

 ** _“Coming to check out with you boss”_** you didn’t really mean that last part anymore but just for the sake of formalities you still called him by his position, but by the time you left yourself in his office you noticed everything was in organized, there were no more piles of papers like the last few days, you felt disappointment in the pit of your gut, even Him was as his usual casino persona, all tidy and pamper sitting behind his desk, glass of bourbon on his hand **_“He… here´s my key”_** you went to reach one of your pockets in your skirt and took the key between your fingers, fidgeting a little, hesitant that maybe yesterday was the last time you enjoyed of being his ‘personal assistant’ and you didn’t even know it, you placed it on his desk and were ready to head out when you heard him.

 ** _“Please take a seat darlin’”_** his voice was soft and slick, you loved it when he called you that and as you made your way to the oh so familiar purple sofa you could hear the clicking of another glass and then the liquidy sound of the booze being poured in before seeing him walk towards you and handing it over, your hands trembled a little by the sudden nervousness of his figure overshadowing yours, looking you from above just like he does with everybody, it was burning you from the inside out, you locked eyes for a faint second and felt how the fabric of his gloves brushed your skin, you wondered if he had done it on purpose or not **_“I am not the type of man that goes around thankin’ fellas for what they are supposed to do…”_** he started walking on his way back to his seat behind his desk **_“but your help here darlin’ couldn’t get unnoticed”_** you felt your heart flutter with his baritone voice **_“And a true gentleman knows the value of a hardworking woman like you”_** he chuckled and for a moment you could swear it was because of the stupefaction in your face being visible **_“So tonight as a demonstration of gratitude I wanted to make a toast”_** he raised a little the hand holding his glass and you looked down at your own, seeing your slightly turbid reflection on the amber elixir, you could feel your heart thumping like crazy in your chest, as if your whole bloodstream was catching fire right now, this whole situation, his presence more than ever was really intoxicating, even though you were not the type who drinks you swallowed the whole thing, you really needed it to calm your senses, but how could you? The Ice man, Mr. King Dice had acknowledged you and that single thing was the most heartwarming of all.

 ** _“Thank you so much Mr. King…”_** you looked back at him and you didn’t really know if it was the soft lightning, the whole mood of the room but he looked so damn alluring, you couldn’t help but remove a little on your seat and lick your lips just a little just before continuing **_“It was a pleasure to be honest”_** you blurted out of your more than normal dry mouth, he smiled, a genuine smile, while tilting his head closing his eyes for a moment, as if that was the affirmation he needed to hear right now.

 ** _“Glad to hear that [Y/N]”_** he crooned and opened his eyes fixing them to see your reaction, honestly you were surprised, that was the first time he called you by your name. You weren’t sure if the room was getting hotter or if it was you, most likely it was you, but you couldn’t help it, you were in utter distress but in a good way, at least that’s what you liked to think, but it was unbearable seeing him so calm **_“Such a shame such a pretty face like yours fell into this place”_** your stomach flipped upside down and gripped a little harder your glass, he just called you ‘pretty’ **_“I’m sure one sad fella must be waitin’ for you back home”_** he continued and put down his glass, letting a small sigh escape of his mouth, you laughed at his affirmation, by how this conversation was turning you were eager to continue so you stood up and retrieved the glass sitting it next to his on the desk.

 ** _“Not really, but I bet in your case all the ladies must be all over you”_** you decided to pull the strings a little, see how he reacted and it was very much pleasing seeing that sly smile on his face and you wondered just how many times he had heard that before, after all you were sure he already had all the waitresses drooling for him, you had heard them all talk about his matchless charm, and being you the one who got to spend most of the time, and being you the one standing here, right here right now, god you really enjoyed this kind of position of power.

 ** _“Not as often as I would like it but from time to time”_** he added, of course, just look at him, he’s got the taste, the manners and even the looks, the die head just being a little extra, the way he shrugged almost unintentionally made you smile, ‘time to time’ he really could be cynical, but then again, look at him **_“But you yourself don’t stay behind…”_** he paused for a moment and stood up equaling and the surpassing your height taking away most of your confidence again with a single move, he made his way to your side in such a predatory demeanor, you feared for your life one split second **_“I’ve seen you work darlin’ and I’ve seen them patrons stare at you, eating you up with their empty sockets and lifeless eyes”_** then you weren’t the only one observing him, it was nice to know, you gave a playful smile side eyeing him, this game of push and pull was getting exhilarating  **_“Safe to say they are not the only ones…”_** you felt that sentence way south that you would have anticipated, you looked at him from under your lashes and saw his eyes gleam with a dark spark in them, he was not joking around and you could see it, and even more feel it, for a moment you felt your knees weak but managed to stay up on your feet, he was the kind of man that knew what he wanted and would get it one way or another, and if right here, right now what he wanted was you, would it be so bad to let him have it?

He moved swiftly from your side and walked over to the door, opening it expectant, you limited yourself to only look at him by only turning your head **_“I assume you can call this your last chance of escaping”_** this time you were the one to chuckle not even considering that as an option, he waited exactly ten seconds and seeing your negative response he knew it was settled and proceeded to close the door locking it, there was no turning back now, you turned your head and waited patiently, your back still facing him, expecting, hearing rustles of fabric syncopating with his footsteps until perceiving his presence close enough it was impossible to ignore **_“don’t say I didn’t warn you”_** he whispered lowly so close to your ear it sent goosebumps all over your body.

His hands started roaming your sides first, framing your curves ever so tender, no gloves already you couldn’t resist to peek and saw this time his skin color was different, it looked human, you looked back just to see the Die head was gone, but it had morphed into a very symmetrical face, with a jaw that could cut you, a chin to die for and cheekbones sharp as knives, his distinctive mustache and his nose craved by the Greek gods themselves, jet black hair adorning his scalp on top of his deep green eyes with such thick eyebrows, you could not believe what your eyes were seeing right now.

 ** _“You changed…”_** that’s the only thing you gasped before you felt his full lips crash down onto yours, you weren’t sure if you were the desperate one or if it was him, but such intensity for a first kiss should not be earthly but yet again was he even human? You felt his tongue stealing every oxygen particle out of your body as his hands held you tightly and you couldn’t help but cling onto them for dear life, it was until he was satisfied that he pulled away, leaving your abused mouth desiring even more.

 ** _“Just a reward for such a good girl like you”_** you felt yourself vibrate at his words, you already knew he had a silver tongue but it was making you weaker than ever, he chuckled and smirked, his dark brown skin looked so exquisite under the golden light of the room you wanted to lick him all over.

His hands started to unbutton your blouse first, leaving exposed your bra, caressing your breasts for a second before tracing his path around the side of your abdomen going to your lower back never breaking touch, until finding the zipper on your black skirt undoing it and letting it fall swiftly pooling your feet, leaving you exposed to the chill air of his office, you shivered at the contact of his hands with your hips as he slid his thumb in between your panties and skin guiding it gently down your glutes and calves until it was completely down, and with just as much care, led the way to get rid of all the fabric and footwear one foot at a time, caressing it and giving it just as much attention as the other parts of your body, he was letting you burn slowly, not making any move before carefully calculating it, you just wanted him to be rough and go down and dirty but his delicateness was so much more arousing for some reason and you couldn’t really explain why, the times you’ve been with guys before they only cared about sticking it in and get off but him, he was taking his time savoring every little reaction from you.

You could hear him shifting his weight on his knees and  as reflex you couldn’t help but stick out your butt cheeks a little more up, parting your legs wider, until being almost tiptoeing having as only anchor to support yourself the King’s desk, your palms resting on the extremely luxurious wood, feeling yourself already getting incredibly wet in your core, and the unmistakable sensation of breathing getting harder and hotter all around, his hands caressed your outer thighs brushing his nails from time to time to see you writhe and quiver at his touch, it was getting so unbearable you needed attention in your cunt now.

 ** _“Please…”_** you pleaded under your breath and felt just how hot in anticipation you were, it was a prayer for attention and need and you could hear his guttural chuckling a few octaves deeper, he was just as excited as you and the moment you felt his breath close enough to your wetness you hitched and when his tongue came in contact with your soft lips you couldn’t help but let out a moan, how long had it been since the last time you felt like this? You wondered, you felt his nails claw into your skin securing you as he worked wonders down there, first tasting the already leaking juices, the texture of your softness, the smell of your most private place, working up and down and then in with his soft muscle, you were in heaven right now, as ironic as it seemed, the friction he was giving was very much enjoyable but a high pitched sound that was choked even before it went out of your throat was heard when he lifted one of your legs, almost forming an inverted 90° angle so he could reach a little higher where your sweet spot was, the moment his tongue found your clit, your hands that had been supporting your upper weight gave in, now you were chest against the desk while Dice licked and sucked that soft bundle of nerves, going harder then softer, and then letting his tongue go over it in circles over and over again, you were just a handful of moans an cries at this point, you could feel something in your gut building up, you have forgotten completely about that sensation but now it felt so familiar, it felt so good, he kept working your weak spots as if he had known them for a long time, applying the right amount of pressure with the right speed and pace, it was driving you crazy, but what really sent you over the edge was the moment he slid in his finger pushing in the right places, stimulating from the inside out, everything became too much and all that pressure that had built deep within you came undone in an explosion of endorphins that filled in your system, the sweet release you were craving, accompanied with howls and screams of his name and some cursing words, you felt yourself going limp over the expensive wood but got swiftly yet carefully flipped upside down, now being on your back and facing him, seeing just how glossy his lips still were from your body juices and even so seeing him lick them off, you were about to say something when you yourself felt something wet next to your shoulder, looking over you could see black liquid staining your white blouse **_“That’s gonna leave a stain”_** you said laughing a little and saw him do the same, before he carefully grabbed the glass container of the ink and placed it a little further back on the desk before going in for another kiss.

This time it was a softer less desperate one, he was making sure you tasted his tongue and yourself on it, he was interlacing it with yours, making it as sloppy and wet as he could, you clung onto his shirt, just now you had noticed that was the only thing he had on apart from his breeches, you got so invested on his deep kiss that closed your eyes for a few seconds letting yourself even more loose but snapped them open when you felt his fingers slide inside your sex again, you couldn’t help but gasp against his lips making him break the contact.

 ** _“I just… I just came…”_** you cried out being your insides still pretty much sensitive to touch but he paid no mind at all and limited himself to chuckle while massaging your walls, making you involuntarily arch your back in response, gripping even harder onto him, he started slow and forgiving until gaining a devilish pace that had you writhing and crying underneath him, you could hear his soft encouraging words to let yourself go, to come for him, over and over again, while he kept the merciless pace, you were so overwhelmed that in no time, your juices covered his fingers again, panting and screaming like crazy, with your eyes partially rolled back until you could gain enough strength to see him completely pleased with your reactions, he was so focused on your pleasure you really felt special, but you couldn’t ignore the hard throbbing bulge you could feel near your knee, you decided to caress it just a little and heard a very promising hiss come from his mouth **_“Guess it’s now my turn”_** you said and gathering all the vitality left in your body, you sit up before climbing down the desk and subsequently put yourself on your knees right in front of him, you could have sworn for a moment there was a surprised expression on his face and had to admit you enjoyed it way too much.

 ** _“What a caring girl you are darlin’”_** you felt your insides throb once again with that simple word, first you went to trace the shape of his bulge with your hands, just feeling how rock hard he was from just getting you off, even a light stain could be seen on his lilac breeches and the strong aroma you could perceive, Jesus, it was sending you way higher up the clouds, you couldn’t help but lick it over the fabric, making him wince out of the blue, now you were the one in control, Dice went to reach for the top of your head and slightly caressed it until going down your cheek and then your chin, making you look up to him, locking his eyes with you, those intense green eyes that were dilated from the arousal, he licked his lips and you knew what to do, you unbuttoned his breeches and didn’t expect to see his cock right away, looks like the king doesn’t wear underwear, that thought crossed your mind and you had to repress a small laugh to not make awkward this situation, he was delightfully big, more than the average but just the right amount to get your core pulsing in anticipation of how he would feel inside you, you couldn´t get yourself too carried away though, not just yet.

You went to grip the base of his shaft and placed your mouth right on his head and started licking it slowly, tasting the salty flavor of his precum in your mouth, letting your tongue go from side to side, circling around his glans, observing every little jerk he made at the contact, before going down and up his length, wetting everything as much as possible before taking him right in in a swift move that had him pushing his hips further trying to go in deeper, which you prevented by holding with your free hand his now uncovered hips, this time being you the one digging in your nails on his exquisite dark flesh, hearing him hiss and grunt in pleasure giving the desk behind him that death grip to keep himself up, it was way too gratifying at this point, you started working your way up and down getting your mouth and throat used to his girth until it became easier for you to gain a faster pace, teasing him by stopping a few times and rubbing him with your palm before continuing, once you perceived him steady you couldn’t resist reaching out for your own throbbing need with one of your hands while sucking him off, even sucking his balls a few times just to get him a little bit more enthusiastic and near the edge.

 ** _“Darlin’ I’m about to…”_** he managed to say in between gasps, his voice husky and raspy it sent shivers down your spin and directly to your insides, the fact that he warned you before doing so, was enough to give you time to not pull off, but to make one last effort to take him as deep as you could, which took him by surprise and made him to come hard inside your mouth, his cum thick and salty and hot was spilled all inside the back of your throat and mouth it was kind of asphyxiating, he grunted and moaned wildly until he came down of his blissful state and you left him go, still tasting his seed in your paladar and seeing a few drops still on the tip and around his cock you decided to lick him clean, gaining a few shaky legs as response and small guttural laughs; as you finished cleaning him, you could already feel him getting hard again, and ready to go for a second round **_“Come’re baby…”_** he said before leaning over you and helping you up on your feet and then on the desk again, kicking off his pooled pants and shoes aside all too fast as well as taking off his shirt being now completely naked, you did the same while watching him strip being now completely exposed too, you parted your legs wide open and invited him to come closer which him happily did, his cock now rubbing your soft labia, he made sure to soak himself in your juices again by rocking his hips back and forth in between your lips, making you shiver and let out desperate sounds while he was slowly teasing reaching out now for your [N/C] nipples  and pinching them out while massaging your breasts, he leaned over and went to your left one engulfing it in his mouth, you moaned and gripped your legs harder around his waist, reaching out to his head entwining your fingers in his silky jet black hair, he looked up at you and you couldn’t help but give him a very satisfied smile that turned into a perfect ‘o’ shape when he started nibbling on your tender skin. He kept rocking his hips for a few seconds until you felt him line himself up with your entrance, this was it, finally, what you had been secretly fantasizing about would happen, you felt him slowly pushing inside of you, his head parting the way inside your walls, stretching up your muscles until it hit the entrance of your womb.

 ** _“Oh fuck…”_** that was the only thing you could gasp at the sensation of being completely full, so full it was ecstatic, Dice stayed still for a few seconds letting you savor him whole, with every quiver and throb of his girth inside of you, you could really feel every inch it was amazing, the heat, the volume.

 ** _“Let’s get you more comfortable darlin’”_** he said and scooped you up from his desk, still inside of you, you instinctively wrapped your legs around him and held onto his neck, him supporting you by having one arm around your torso and the other lower on your buttcheeks, you weren’t exactly light so you were surprised by how swiftly he made his way from the desk to the small purple sofa on the other side of the room, lying you down very carefully watching to not slip out of you, you very much welcomed the softer material and immediately accommodated yourself while Dice did the same finding the perfect fit for your and his legs on the sofa. Once you were both settled he took a few test thrust trying to go in a little deeper than he already was giving the time he gave your insides to adjust themselves, until you could feel his sack slightly touching your rear, he was now balls deep in you and started to work his hips, first going all the way back but not taking out his tip, then going all in again, you couldn’t help but gasp and moan at his movements.

 ** _“Look how good you’re taking me baby, you feel so good”_** he started saying and you couldn’t help but shiver and by his little smirk you could tell he felt that too.

He gained a faster pace in barely minutes, rhythmic thrusts that you met perfectly with your own hips, crashing down, filling the room with those wet dirty sounds that you couldn’t lie, turned you on so much, his own gasping for air, your little cries and swears, he rapidly put your legs over his shoulders, grabbing your thighs firmly and made the penetration even deeper and more violent than before, you could see how his muscles flexed and how his face was completely lost in lust, lips parted, eyes glowing, cheeks flushed, everything, it was so intoxicating and immersive you couldn’t help but feel even more aroused.

 ** _“Baby you’re so tight”_** he whispered thinking that you wouldn’t hear it but of course you did, he was giving you the fucking of your life, he then grabbed one of your legs and used it as a pivot to shift your body completely, making you turn around his cock without slipping out, you wailed at his maneuver but forgot about saying anything as soon as he started moving again, having you in doggy style over the sofa was a whole new level, you felt as if he was going to pierce your bladder, it was too intense that you tried to reach back to try and make him slow down his cruel speed but what he did surprised you even more, he used your forearm as a rein and tried to change the angle by pulling you further back by it, which helped a lot more, you gave him your other arm and left him all control, holding you now both of your forearms with one hand he was thrusting more rapidly and erratically while you left your own bodyweight help you on making every invasion harder and deeper.

 ** _“Dice… Fuck DICE!!”_** you finally screamed, you couldn’t control your voice nor your words anymore, your mind was going completely blank and that sweet pain inside you was only growing and growing, accumulating for the grand finale.

 ** _“Come for me baby, come all over my cock, come for the king”_** those words, those magic and nasty words were the key to the promised ecstasy, your whole insides collapsed all over him in an orgasm you didn’t even expected, everything was quivering and pulsing, squeezing so hard the King’s member he couldn’t help himself but come alongside you, spilling his seed everywhere inside, marking you with his essence, you felt the lingering bliss for a few seconds, spasming from time to time until you finally calmed down, and just once you were fully aware of the real world again, Dice carefully slipped out of you and stood up.

You felt panic in that moment thinking he would immediately kick you out but for your ever growing surprise you saw him go to his desk and take out some paper towels from one of the hidden cabinets he had under there as well as him pouring another glass of bourbon leaving it on the desk, you still didn’t feel strong enough to compose yourself and lied there seeing how he drew closer and sat in between your legs opening them a little and began cleaning you up so carefully and tenderly you shivered at every touch, you couldn’t believe what a caring man he was considering how cold he appears to be. Once he finished, he stood up again and you felt good enough to sit up on your own, he proceeded to grab his lilac coat from the floor and the glass he had previously left on the desk and went back to you, covering you with the fabric and offering you a sip of the booze.

 ** _“Feelin’ better baby?”_** he playfully asked as he watched you hydrate yourself, you smiled, such a heartwarming feeling flooding you, and nodded, he reached to kiss your cheek **_“Let’s get you to bed then”_** he added and went to pick the rest of his clothing or at least what was necessary to be decently presentable and put it back on, you lost yourself in your thoughts for a moment and by the time you looked back at him, he was with his usual die head and milky white complexion, which didn’t unsettle you anymore. You were about to stand and do the same but he stopped you halfway and grabbed from the sofa carrying you princess style on his arms, you couldn’t help but roll your eyes at him, now he was going beyond cheesy, but didn’t complain about it.

At this hour the casino halls were completely empty so there wouldn’t be any problem of running into someone, you guided him through the corridors until finding your room, he carefully opened the door whilst holding you with one arm, as if you weighted nothing, and advanced until carefully placing you on your bed, you tucked yourself in and was about to give back his coat when he denied with his die head.

 ** _“No need darlin’”_** he stated and held your hand in between his to kiss it **_“I feel terrible after running your shirt, consider it a trade”_** he winked and you could feel your private area heating up again but decided to ignore it.

 ** _“You are such a ladies man Mr. King Dice”_** you playfully answered and sighed at his natural charm.

 ** _“I told you darlin’…”_** he leaned dangerously closer, just a breath away from your face **_“You can just call me Dice”_**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it all!!! all comments and Kudos are very much appreciated <3
> 
> Please let me know of any grammar mistakes, I'll make sure to correct them right away!


End file.
